Designer Ouran
by Soubei
Summary: Maria Tracy is Haruhi's neighbor, who designs her home clothes out of boredom. Under cercumstances she goes to ouran with Haruhi, but Haruhi dosn't realize until she stumbles on the Host Club. How will Haruhi's time at the Club be with a quiet, psychopathic, designer detouring the members antics?
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions

# I Do Not Own OHSHC. Hatori, Bisco Does.

Maria's POV This school is really pink. And the uniform, even the largest size they have doesn't fit me right. But I got into an influential school, so I must make compromises. The schedule I have says my classroom is 2-A. I looked carefully at the directory for the high school section, it said that the classrooms are three rooms apart being, classroom, study hall, club oriented room and then classroom again. When I got there the only other ones there was the teacher and four students. They looked at me with funny expressions because of my uniform, with what looked like "alterations". I didn't pay attention to them really, as I just wanted to use my time at this school to cultivate connections with fashion designers and those in the industry.

I sat down and started to read Moon Booster, a book about a pianist ghost and his involvement with a young boy who has a deep infatuation with his sisters old piano teacher. When the school day started everyone looked as if they had all more or less known each other for a long time, there were a couple of stares my way from students. Especialy two boys, Yuzuru's boy and his friend Ootori, Kyouya. When all the classes were over I was approached by the Suoh boy, he started spewing crappy pick up lines like a red light host. I stared in his general direction but ignored him for the most part. He then asked me to stop by the third music room when clubs started up. I didn't say 'yes' but I didn't say 'no' either. So here I am at the third music room doors, I don't really like the smell of sweets and cheap roses wafting through the bottom of the double doors. I sighed and opens the door and was greeted with a an overwhelming plow of the earlyer mentioned scents and blanched. I think I'm gonna be sick...

## I wanted to get this up...first story of 2013! Ja jaaan~! Review please and give me feedback...I need critisism. Good critisism. Anneong! 


	2. Chapter 2

Smells Like Teenage Midget

Maria's POV

There. Was. A. Midget. He really was, and then there was the stuffy. A pink Tokki stuffy. Looked like he could be an evil little alien. I looked over and there were identical twins, ill probably be forced to listen to them. Ill ignore them. A ... tall boy ... he's not a man no matter how tall he is until he's either popped a cherry or pounded a backdoor, and by the look of the widened eyes at my ... figure ... he's done neither. And finally my classmates, Suoh Jr. and Ootori. Suoh starts spewing more host nonsense and says this is his host club... makes sense... dumbass probably went to the red light district and learned from the sleezy man-whores there. Then came back and commanded his friends to copy whatever crazy acts he learned.

I start to listen again after looking at a clock on the wall for thirty minutes and ask if there was anything else he wanted to ask me. He looked suprised and asked if I wanted to request a host, then started to name off the "types" they offered. Boy-Lolita, the midget. Devilish-Boys x2, the twins. Cool Type, Ootori. He looks like the Evil Type to me with the way his glasses reflect. The Wild Type, the tall boy. Ooh maybe him, I think I could "teach" him a few things. And finally Suoh, the Prince Type. Idiot Prince. I starred for a second and pointed to the tall one.

I could probably get some fun out of him, or at least make him blush some more...kekeke... that was when I noticed two things, one, Suoh looked downtrodden and footsteps approaching. They were twinkles...Haruhi. I noticed offhandely they got into the same formation as when they greeted me and I myself went off to the side. It was then that the door opened and Haruhi's small face popped through a crack and asked if there was anyone inside. The Host boys then repeated the same intro as with me... huu ...I wonder if Haruhi got sick off the rose and cake smell as well.

This is probably...no IS going to be rated M, so...here's the OC template for those who want to give it a go...I must warn you...Mori is Maria's...until a good-looking OC comes by... then they're both hers...male...female...s'all good...if they're good-looking...

Name:  
Age:  
Sex:  
Height:  
Weight(Lbs):  
Hair(Style, Length and Color if you can't draw it):  
Skin Color:  
Eye Color:  
Ethnicity:  
Spoken(Fluent)Languages:  
Personality:  
Likes(People, Places, Positions, ect...):  
Dislikes(Same as "Likes"):  
Sexuality:

There we go...I wonder if it will...kick about?  
Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Like This

Maria's POV

Haruhi...what the fuck? I make you clothes...and even give in to making you androgynous shit...and you repay me with this pathetic excuse for an Ouran uniform? And what's with the obviously male uniform knockoff? Tch. Bitch be dissin ma shit. Gonna have to give her a...talking to later, to get her into something better tomorrow for school. I looked back over to the Host idiots and saw Suoh, the midget and the twins backing her up near an expensive looking vase..Ootori had a LOOK on his face...need to intervene Maria! Intervene!

"Haruhi." I say as I stop her from making a very expensive mistake.  
"!" She jumps, while keeping a deadpanned face.  
"Maria! What are you doing here...?"  
"School."  
"Oh! You go here?!" She exclaims, with the same deadpanned look.  
"Ne."  
"Wow...why...?"  
"Yuzu-ajussi tried to hire me as an escort last year, and in order to not get put into jail, I got in will all expenses payed."  
"Eh...?!" A raised eyebrow from her.  
"Un." "He's a creeper." She looked at me, more specificaly my chest.  
"But...I can understand ... F-cup." "Hmm. Shut up." I say.  
"Bitch." "Midget." I retort. "You're shorter than me." "But I have a better body."  
"So?" "Means I can trap higher in the food chain without looking like a prepubesant school boy." "Touché."  
"Indeed..."  
"E-eto..?" Suoh timidly asks, with a hand raised.  
"Hmm?" We both ask turning back twords him and his club "What would you like to...eh...do...now...?" He asked unsure of what he's seeing.  
I point to the tall one and say, "Request." While flourishing to me and Haruhi. He nods a little shaken, and pats the the tall one on the shoulder.

'Tis the third chapter...Wao...Review if ya want...I'm gonna continue this via song titles...Guess what the chapter title is for this one is and the last...Chapter one is just first impressions...If you went to a pink school and weren't gay or in france...Wouldn't you categorize the experience as an impression? No matter how good or bad? 


	4. Chapter 4

You're the One

Okay... authors note: OCs so far have interests in; Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, and Honey! Tamaki is left and I may have already mentioned this but Mori is Maria's however if the OCs are good-looking enough or have a compatible personality, or negatively complementing personality, will be added to their pairing (MorixOFC{Maria}). Haruhi is open for either a host, depending on how much people want a OuranHostxHaruhi pairing or an OC (male or female). The OCs already submited are going to be subject to my spooles as I see fit. But I have and overactive imagination so I think people will find it interesting. Here's a list:

Tsukimi, Alice ;interest: Hitachin, Kaoru Seta, Asami ;interest: Hitachin, Hikaru (I have illustrated both of them if y'all want to have a visual of them with the story)  
Tatsumi, Aurelia ;interest: Ootori, Kyouya Suzuki, Lillian ;interest: Haninozuka, Mitsukuni (Honey)  
Koizumi, Shizou ;interest: None (he needs a girlfriend ladies)

There they are. They aren't definete pairings just interested. I wonder how many more will come into the fray...? I'm gonna illustrate the OCs there are now...5 in total 3 to go... now all we need is a Tamaki interest...if there's anyone who likes the idiot...I might post my deiviant with the OCs later tonight...who knows...

And to tide you over a backstory to Maria's enrollment into Ouran...LIGHTS!

A short girl was walking home from the market, laden with plastic bags. She was dressed in unusual attire- a bar maiden dress and leather corset. Along with the dramatic make-up she was a sight...as well as the volumonous cannons bouncing off her torso. Yes this girl was getting a lot of attention but paid it no heed, as she was off in her own mind waiting for traffic to let up to cross the road to her home to make dinner. How ever that would not happen as a man in a suit was making his way twords her looking panicked.

He stopped and saw her and looked like he had a great idea...after staring at her chest for five minutes...he drug her away after yelling "Yes! Yes! Now I can save my ass!" And running off in another direction. Her flying along in animated style at the pure force and speed he was running. After ten minutes of running and her still lost in thought she was given a sheet of paper that was filled with questions, and a pen. Staring at it for a minute she shrugged and started filling it out.

Name: Maria Tracy DOB: 3-19-87 Sex: F Height: 5'3 Weight:150lbs Ethnicity: Caucasian (Swedish)-African-American Languages Spoken: English, Japanese, Korean Interests: Music, Art, Singing, Designing Clothes, Reading Unusual Books, Making Haruhi not looks like a rag-a-muffin Dislikes:Many things and types of people.  
Bra Size: F-cup Shoe Size: Womens 9

She looked at the paper and shrugged. The man that had dragged her here came back and took the paper before running out of the room he left her in again. When he fame back there was a team of people with him now. He started firing off instructions for wardrobe, hair, make-up and shoes. He left the room leaving her with the people who tried to undress her, before being visiously beaten into submission and left her to her devices. After thirty minutes she came out of the room dressed in a deep navy blue and black leather and mesh-lace dress that went down to the floor, black and red stelleto pumps, a mesh and leather choker with macrabe beads and a simple pair of onyx gauntlet style bracelets. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant top wrap and her make-up consisted of black cat-liner, a smeared navy blue shadow and nude flesh toned lips.

The man and people looked amazed and started to clap at her look. Then he proceeds to lead her to another room a, front room with a man, considerably handsome in her eyes but not her type. He smiled at her and offered his hand to her, she took it and proceeds to whisk her away to a party and a night on the town.

He took her to a high class complex that was filled with important and famous people. He mingled and the Perry goes that knew him conversed while complementing her on her beauty, to his surprise she handled the gossipers with a faint smile and witty and eloquent answers and retorts when he felt it was time to leave, he took her to an up scale restaurant and ordered salmon dinners and red wine.

They talked and had a pleaseant time. With him telling her of his son and the school he founded and runs and her of her aspirations of being a designer ands the amusing raggamuffin neighbor of hers. When it got late he took her back to the house she was brought to in the first place and thanked her for a wonderful evening and hinted at maybe finishing it off with more 'fun'. She agreed and they had an even more eventful night well into the next morning. With the use of the, now scrapped leather and mesh dress she has worn.

When they awoke the next morning with her sleeping peacefully and him looking a little worn out, with rope Burns on his wrists and ankles. The girl woke up and looked at her partner, smirking softly and then getting up to bathe. She stepped into the bathroom and looked at the shower then the large built in floor tub.

She drew the water to be pleaseantly hot and added sandel wood and floral scented oils and stepped into the shower to clean off with fresh smelling body wash. When she was clean from the previous nights activities she stepped out. She went over to the tub and tested the water, seeing as it was the same temperature she stepped in and soaked for a few minutes. She saw a control pad that meant it was also a jacuzzi and leaned forward in the water to reach it.

When she leaned back she felt another body behind her. She looked back to see the man, Yuzuru in the tub behind her, soaking in the pleaseant water. She leaned against him and relaxed. After soaking in silence he asked her if she would like anything in return for her company. She thought about it and said she was going to be back in school in spring and she wanted to go to Ouran. He looked surprised but accepted and asked what grade she would be in, expecting a second or third year in collage.

But when she said 11th grade, he paled and asked 11th? She nodded and said she had turned 16 in March. She then turned around in his lap and wound her arms around his neck saying, "I may be young, but I can handle myself...and if you don't want to go to prison or be sued for everything you have, I suggest giving me at least that." She said with a smirk. He paled and nodded liking panicked.

She then let loose the most carefree smile he had seen on her in the past 24 hours and threw herself into his arms thanking him. When she got off of him she looked at him with a palm on the side of his face turning it to her she said she was gonna be a bit selfish and ask of him to let her do as she pleases with him from then on when they were at school. He looked suprised and a little exited.

She trailed her fingers up his chest and neck and into his hair and told him she was gonna start it here and not at school. They proceeds to have more 'fun'. And again when school started up again on his office desk. He told her he would overlook her style choices because she was so good at...choking his chicken. She smirked and thought of the look on Haruhi's face when she saw her at school, and went back home.

She never did get to make the dinner she was thinking of when that man took off with her...

Could this be considered chapter 4...? Meh its a filler and it answes how Maria got into school. Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

HALLELUJAH

Maria and Haruhi were lead to a table and a few chairs, Mori gestured for them to sit down, an almost unnoticeable look of apprehension on his face. The were seated and silence commenced. The girls were quiet having a silent conversation, although, you couldn't really tell unless you were Mori. He could understand them perfectly and part of Maria's plan to get him to blush was working, magnificently.

"So how did you get the princepal to let you in?"  
Maria proceded to tell the events of (chapter 4) her and Yuzuru in explicit detail, not really unerving Haruhi but making Mori look like a red tree.  
"Wow...so...he's your fuck buddy?"  
"Pretty much."  
"And...you're okay with that?"  
"I'm the one who suggested it."  
"So...where have you two done it?"  
"His office only, and various pieces of furniture."  
"Gross."  
"No. What's gross is I know he's not gotten them cleaned off yet."  
"..." She makes a face.  
"I know. Its one thing to get a rag and wash off a desk top, but its another to get all the expensive furniture and drapes dry-cleaned."  
Haruhi gags with a grimace .  
"Hmm...look, Sempai looks like a chili pepper."  
"Heh."  
They both chuckle at Mori, who looks even more embarrased.

The rest of the host club was stupified. The parts of the conversation not communicated in silence startled them. The twins looked at one another before making horrified faces, Kyouya had lost his grip on his ever present notebook and his glasses reflected the light, hiding his eyes, but you could see a distinct green and pink hue mixture on his face and cheeks. Honey looked confused and started to ask why the princepals furniture needed to be washed, but was shut up by the twins and vigorus shaking heads. Tamaki... Tamaki, was slowly disintegrating into a fine, powdery, glittery dust... it faintly smelled like the cheap roses he used so much.

The girls noticed the reactions and shrugged. Kyouya cleared his throat and anounced that the club was gonna open soon so they had to greet all of the guests. The girls wanted to talk more so Maria lead Haruhi to a backroom and told the host club she was gonna give her raggamuffin a makeover and required the nesessary tools and equipment. She told the twins to bring her a brush, comb, scissors, a hair dye kit in sand blond, foil, a blowdryer, nude nail polish, a nail file, black liquid eyeliner and a wardrobe with a dress shirt pants and shoes small enough for Haruhi. With the face she was giving them they rushed off to get her items.

They came back panting and wheezing and left to go open their club. She went into the back and closed the door, a scared Haruhi being left alone with her. She told her raggamuffin friend she wans gonna give her a new look, and Haruhi shuddered but knew better than to struggle. She closed her eyes and took in a breath and let Maria work her magic.

Maria dug in her pockets and took out supplies she carried on her person at all times. A few extra Ouran Colored ribbons, a pair of glasses in Haruhi's prescription that she had asked Ranka to find, a black glass bead bracelet, a portable mini sewing machime, a egg of unused EOS lip balm, a travel packet of make-up removing face clothes, and The Buttons Of The Day; Red.

She started with Haruhi's face, washing it and applying an oil absorbing make-up remover cloth to clear her skin. And started to follow the minute instructions on the hair dye kit box. She streaked solid sand color blond into Haruhi's shaggy hair and set the color with foil and told her to wait thirty minutes before alerting her to wash her hair again. She then painted Haruhi's nails, which only got a glossy shine thanks to the nude polish.

Maria looked theough the wardrobe the twins had brought her and found slacks, dress shoes and a Silver-white dress shirt that fit Haruhi and started to make alterations to the pants and shirt. She tore out part of the leg hem on the slacks and frayed the parts over a flame to add a torn look, the then got her sewing machine and brought in the waist on the dress shirt and added folds to specific parts giving the illusion of a broad chest for Haruhi's, admitedly small chest, into a creased and western-cowboy look.

She then sewed on a ribbon to the fold that held the shirts buttons after cutting them off, and took the needle and thread from her machine and hand-sewn on the buttons on-line with the ribbon, also replacing the buttons on the shirts cuffs. She set aside another ribbon and folded the slacks, modified shirt and shoes and went to check on Haruhi, who had been reading the book she had shown up in the Host Club with for the last half hour.

Maria set Haruhi's book aside, with a small "Hey!" from the girl and set about rinsing her newly dyed hair. She then blow dryed, combed, brushed, cut and styled it into a chic tomboy style. She then ordered Haruhi to strip, wich got a deadpanned look, and to change into the new clothes. Haruhi did with a sigh and got to it, stripping down to her camisole and panties, and putting on the Maria modified ensomble.

She went back to Maria, who tied an Ouran Girls ribbon around the collar and slipped on the bead bracelet. She stood back and Maria told her to sit down and close her eyes while she put on some eyeliner for her, Maria styled it into a thin cat liner and applied the lip balm, which she gave to Haruhi with a ,"Use it everyday." She got up and went to a full mirror and looked at the new her. She could see pretty well, but those other glasses were for reading.

Maria presented the glasses to her saying, "It was supposed to be a Birthday present but I forgot and left them in a make-up case." Maria went around picking up the tools brought by the twins and put them together neatly. And put her sewing machine back together along with any extra buttons and the remaining face cloths back into her pockets.

She and Haruhi then looked at her reflection, Haruhi aproved, not to girly, not to manly, and Maria was just happy she was able to fix the horrendous wrong her raggamiffin had commited today. They both decided to join the Host Club and thank them for using their clubs backroom for fourty-five minutes for Maria's magic. Shey went to the doors and heard more people in the room, probably the customers, and went back into the music room.

Chapter...5 everybody! Next one introduces OC submited to me m'kay?  
They are going to be submited to my crazy wills ya'll. Gonna draw up more of the ones submited okay? I have a link to my Deviant on my page if ya wanna look. That's how you're OCs look to me in my eyes from the descriptions. If they're wrong...oh well...just keep reading, I may kill them all off in a crazy explosion or a giant robot rabbit attack...Monday, Tuesday, Wendesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday...  
Guess the songs artists for this chapters title.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsu

Okay all Hosts have at least one interest! The new ones?

Saito, Desiree ;interest: Koizumi, Shizou Tanaka, Mairi ;interest: Suoh, Tamaki

Suzuki, Lilian, Tatsumi, Aurelia, Saito, Desiree, Tanaka, Mairi and Koizumi, Shizou all have illustrations, as well as the Haruhi makeover and Maria's dress from her night with Yuzuru.

There is a link to my Deviant on my Bio for those interested. I'm gonna have to ask anyone who wants to submit an OC to do so, but be advised I won't add anymore new ones until I'm up to at least the volume 3-5 stage, in terms of storyline progress so it won't be for a while ill add anymore new OCs got quite a few now so, with that in mind I ask for the patience of the readers to wait until then, m'kay? M'kay...

Without further ado...! FILLER!

Maria was a bored person in general. Sports, current music, bar korean pop, dating, people, boring, according to her standards. But there was one boring little raggamuffin that didn't seem so boring past the outward appearance... which enraged Maria, seeing as she was interested in the girl, made sure she looked good in pubic most of the time, much to Ranka's delight.

So she forced changes on the girl to get her to look presentable by the time they were of middle school age, Haruhi, a natural love oblivious nerd and Mara, a struggling designer who taught Haruhi what she wanted to know about many things. Being the heir to a cross-dimentional archive allowed it.

See, Maria was born into the Quan Xing Tong family, a decendant of the original members who went to a human inhabited planet and made a life, a family there. Keeping the family name, as well as taking others, but was lost to the millennia via poor record keeping by the ones married into the family. One distinct trait all of the Quan Xing Tong share is the persuit of knowladge and the obsticals that are in front to their persuit.

Say, a Xing Tong was wondering about... time travel. They would read ALL the existing knowladge about it and then, persue knowladge not known about it. Cracking codes and answers to many unsolved questions in the process. How do you think earthlings got the necessary knowledge about space travel?

Maria was no different. She looked over various records and notes and modified them to easy to understand data and solve even the unsolvable to the Original Quan Xing Tong family. This display of such drive, such knowledge and tenacity twords solving the unknown was such a pleasure inducing feat to the ancestors, they named her the rightful heir to the families library, an archive of all knowledge in the current universe and verses and many dimensions aborad and between.

She was in no way a God. But she had enough wisdom and knowledge about all and most, sans having tealepethy, she was considerd a deity to many worlds who prided or heals knowledge in high caliber. Her love of knowledge and problem solving had such intensity, she wanted to continue on for an eternity. But even she knew no mortal lives forever. So, she decided not to be one any more.

She dug up the family archives information on immortality, super human and inhuman abilities, magic advanced and advance ancient technology and set to Ark a plan to achive her goal. The ancestors were frightened but when one confrontewd her with the inquiry of living forever she said,

"I want to experience all life. All different kinds and experiences. The good, the bad, and the ugly. The horrendous, the lovely, and the inspiring. To gain knowledge in all walks. To see what all humans, and life, sees and experiences. What everyone goes through. What they feel, what they think and what they will do, faced with the decisions life throws at each, and every one of us, every second of everyday. I want to understand...life. What it is, what it feels like to all! And to achive my goal...to know what life is in its purist form, sans the human factors that react and are born of the two when brought together. I want to know. So I must live and die, with my consious intact for all the different ways and styles of life I want to experience."

Astounded, the ancestor went back to the afterlife, to contemplate their decsendants unusual goal. She found she could make herselfe survive much with a few super human abilities and that she could live her "Life-long life journey" similar to a Phoenix.

Being born and then reborn when she felt she had experienced any one way of life. While still retaining the consious mind of her previous lives. She eventually archived the necessary steps to start twords her goal but was stopped by her ancestors before doing so.

They had said she should experience the life she was born with, then start her journey. She agreed, but said (i.e. threatened) she was going to keep her super human abilities to be ancestors. She left with the now hers, libraries doors shutting behind her. She was going to live her life first and experience all it would hold for her step by step.

She moved to Korea, to persue her interest of kpop and its fashion. And went to Japan for the same, coming across her little raggamuffin, which spurned on many, many, many, many, many, many future makeovers and sailor-worthy blushes to occur.

Hey, who said she had to act all good ing her life?

Maria's kind of back story...guess where her family name is from... and the chapters song title... I'm such a dweeb... but I still love the show... I'm gonna upload the rest of the OCs today and then the OCs inked up will be introduced... yay!... more people! ...I need a bottle of tequila and a shot glass... 


End file.
